A Very Trix Christmas
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: What do the Trix do for Christmas? Well, during the festive season, they're not your average Trix- Icy goes outside even more, misues her powers and even causes a snowstorm, Stormy's is just wishing for Christmas to go away. And Darcy's even quieter than before. The similarity? None of them are getting along with one another. One-shot.


**Hey guys my first oneshot! That's all I have to say.**

It was a normal day at the Trix Cottage. Well, not compleately normal I should say. It's Christmas Day- and things just went up a new level.

After opening the presents, Stormy went to the living room to lie on the couch. If it was one thing that she hated, it was Christmas. She didn't want to partake in any of it. Especially...

"Good morning my special sister!" Said Icy, as she was using her powers to create an ice staking rink yet putting snowflakes on Stormy's hair. "And what do you do this fine winter morning?"

"Icy! We had a discussion last year!" Stormy said, brushing the snowflakes off her hair "I do not like Christmas. I do not celebrate it. The only person in this household that _really_ celebrates it, is you. The reason why I celebrate it, is because you drag me into this."

Icy took a moment to process what the younger sister had said. Then she ran outside.

It was that moment when Darcy decided to come in the living room. Darcy was the other person that really doesn't celebrate Christmas, as Stormy knew. Achually, she wasn't sure. Darcy just sayed quiet for Christmas- all she ever said was a few words on that day. Darcy sat down and read a book. Stormy just looked outside where her sister was playing with her powers. The atmosphere. She really didn't have anything to do- well, she had two choices, but neither of them she liked.

The first option was to join Darcy and her mini reading club. But since her sister liked reading books, and she was the exact opposite, she had to pass that opportunity out. The second option was to join Icy, but according to what was going on outiside, she looked like she was going totally cray-cray. So she just sat down again. Then the atmosphere outside changed.

It was snowing. Heavily and hard. In no time, lots of snow covered every corner of what she could see. The little farm, the other cottages. The Windmill- everything. Stormy's mouth opened wide as she couldn't believe how the atmosphere changed in such a short time. Then she knew who was behind this.

'Icy' Stormy said to herself. She got her winter gear on and went outside.

When she went outside, she saw Icy wearing a dress- and it was sleeveless, she was wearing boots, so that was ok. Stormy went near to her sister, who made at least 5 snow angels.

"Icy!" shouted her sister "Stop this mad weather and get inside!"

Icy stopped on what she was doing and approached her sister, very shocked- for the first time in her entire life, she had the nerve to boss her around.

"What did you say?" The shocked Icy said

"Please can you stop the snowstorm?"

"As you may know, I am the Witch of Ice, I'm the eldest out of the trio of us, and you don't have the right to boss me around! And this snowstorm is going to last until I stop it. Now please. Get inside."

The storm witch did as she was told to. She slammed the door close, took of her winter gear, and put on her pyjamas. Then she went to see Darcy, who had just finished two books.

"Can you believe her?" Stormy madily said

Darcy looked at her book. She stayed quiet - she really didn't care.

"She made a snowstorm, she made me open presents. The girl's a freak on Christmas!"

Darcy continued reading her book.

" _And_ she doesn't listen to me! Someone's going to have to cancel Christmas or else by the 5th Christmas we had, the cottage and the countryside will be reduced to-"

Darcy didn't care anymore, she got five more book of the shelf, carried the one she was reading, and went into her room.

"So you're not going to listen and just _bail_ on me? This is serious business Dar-"

The door shut behind Darcy's back. Stormy gave a suprised look.

'Screw this. I might as well get lunch and go on the computer while this _madness_ is on.' Stormy thought to herself. And went to the kitchen.

 **A/N: Sorry if there's a few grammar mistakes. Apparantly, I'm using a different browser, which doesn't have an grammar check!**

 **I've made this story boring didn't I? Or maybe I made it fun. Anyway, this is just something for Christmas. I hope you like it. And if you follow me, then I have another new story coming out on Christmas Day. Consider looking at my profile, as I have a new Winx Club and Every Witch Way crossover. It'd be nice to have some follows, favs and reviews on it.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


End file.
